


pebus

by RedPirate



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Go crazy, M/M, go stupid, penis - Freeform, potota bake, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPirate/pseuds/RedPirate
Summary: they have sex





	1. yum

sex they had.

sex they have.

pebis went in bum.

bum whent in pebis.

then his pebus breaked.

then they had potato bake.

 

Sexy they may be.

Sexy they don;t

this is gay.

like ur mum

 

like and subscribble.  
perfect.


	2. RoyJay and the bum pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pebus   
> they escape the bum pirates

"it was the summer when i first saw his pebus, the large sausage in his swim, trunks caught me by surprise, it was a good surprise nonetheless. lets just say that summer i found a lot of excuses to get him down to his trunks, i had the compulsion to swim twice a day everyday before immediately rushing to the bathroom to "pee". he had me hornier than a triceratops. 

i think eventually he got sick of my weird dinosaur metaphors he became silent like the p in pterodactyl, eventually our relationship went extinct. i don't think he ever realized how i felt about him then again i didn't try to make it explicitly clear. Anyway i think that's when i realized i had the big gay, and boy did i have the big gay real bad. i thirsted for that sweet man meat, a nice kielbasa to fill my tummy.

its a weird thing to realize you have been infected with the big gay, i don't know who i caught it from but like i said that summer by the lake is when i realized i had it.

l remember my first boyfriend. we started out slow and awkward i was still discovering who i was. the first time i touched his peen we were in a cinema, empty to all but us i thi nk it was a surprisingly late night showing of cars 2. the classic "kachow" of lightning McQueen is mnow forever associated with the first handjob i ever gave"

"Jason now is not the time we have enemies charging at us from all sides we got to go"

"Roy i figured if we are gonna die here i should tell someone about my life story, i ain't exactly gonna tell the guys shooting us am i"

"were not going to die we gotta yeet the fuck out of here, i think we should bum rush the door on three"

"or we could wait for the detonator to go off in 5,4" *boom*"fuck i fucking fucked up the timing and i'm covered in the guts of fucking bum pirates"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME ABOUT THE FUCKING DETONATION!"

"what so i'm supposed to tell you about everything i do oh roy i'm walking over here, oh roy by the way i'm getting off the couch"

"MAYBE AT LEAST WARN ME WHEN YOUR GOING TO BLOW UP BAD GUYS IN MY FACE!"

"Calm down big boy at least we don't have to bum rush the door"

"i think we forgot about the bum pirate captain"

"roy i never forget" *explosion from other room*

 

 

to be continued with lots of pebus sex 

love you dad

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome


End file.
